1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming an energy subtraction image by accurately carrying out energy subtraction processing on all of image signal components of image signals representing images. This invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Techniques for reading out a recorded radiation image in order to obtain an image signal, carrying out appropriate image processing on the image signal, and then reproducing a visible image by use of the processed image signal have heretofore been known in various fields. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 61(1986)-5193, an X-ray image is recorded on an X-ray film having a small gamma value chosen according to the type of image processing to be carried out, the X-ray image is read out from the X-ray film and converted into an electric signal, and the electric signal (image signal) is processed and then used for reproducing the X-ray image as a visible image on a copy photograph or the like. In this manner, a visible image having good image quality with high contrast, high sharpness, high graininess, or the like can be reproduced.
Also, when certain kinds of phosphors are exposed to radiation such as X-rays, .alpha.-rays, .beta.-rays, .gamma.-rays, cathode rays or ultraviolet rays, they store part of the energy of the radiation. Then, when the phosphor which has been exposed to the radiation is exposed to stimulating rays such as visible light, light is emitted by the phosphor in proportion to the amount of energy stored thereon during its exposure to the radiation. A phosphor exhibiting such properties is referred to as a stimulable phosphor. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,264, 4,276,473, 4,315,318, 4,387,428, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-11395, it has been proposed to use stimulable phosphors in radiation image recording and reproducing systems. Specifically, a sheet provided with a layer of the stimulable phosphor (hereinafter referred to as a stimulable phosphor sheet) is first exposed to radiation which has passed through an object, such as the human body. In this manner, a radiation image of the object is stored on the stimulable phosphor sheet. The stimulable phosphor sheet, on which the radiation image has been stored, is then scanned with stimulating rays, such as a laser beam, which cause it to emit light in proportion to the amount of energy stored during exposure to the radiation. The light emitted by the stimulable phosphor sheet, upon stimulation thereof, is photoelectrically detected and converted into an electric image signal. The image signal is then used during the reproduction of the radiation image of the object as a visible image on a recording material such as photographic film, on a display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), or the like.
Radiation image recording and reproducing systems which use stimulable phosphor sheets are advantageous over conventional radiography using silver halide photographic materials, in that images can be recorded even when the energy intensity of the radiation to which the stimulable phosphor sheet is exposed varies over a wide range. More specifically, since the amount of light which the stimulable phosphor sheet emits when being stimulated varies over a wide range and is proportional to the amount of energy stored thereon during its exposure to the radiation, it is possible to obtain an image having a desirable density regardless of the energy intensity of the radiation to which the stimulable phosphor sheet was exposed. In order for the desired image density to be obtained, an appropriate read-out gain is set when the emitted light is being detected and converted into an electric signal (image signal) to be used in the reproduction of a visible image on a recording material, such as photographic film, or on a display device, such as a CRT.
In the radiation image recording and reproducing systems wherein recording media, such as X-ray film or stimulable phosphor sheets are used, subtraction processing techniques for radiation images are often carried out on image signals detected from a plurality of radiation images of an object which have been recorded o the recording media.
With the subtraction processing techniques for radiation images, an image is obtained which corresponds to a difference between a plurality of radiation images of an object recorded under different conditions. Specifically, a plurality of the radiation images recorded under different conditions are read out at predetermined sampling intervals, and a plurality of image signals thus detected are converted into digital image signals which represent the radiation images. The image signal components of the digital image signals which represent the image information recorded at corresponding sampling points in the radiation images are then subtracted from each other. A difference signal is thereby obtained which represents the image of a specific structure or part of the object represented by the radiation images.
Basically, subtraction processing is carried out with either the so-called temporal (time difference) subtraction processing method or the so-called energy subtraction processing method. In the former method, in order for the image of a specific structure (for example, a blood vessel) of an object to be extracted from the image of the whole object, the image signal representing a radiation image obtained without injection of contrast media is subtracted from the image signal representing a radiation image in which the image of the specific structure (for example, a blood vessel) of the object is enhanced by the injection of contrast media. In the latter method, such characteristics are utilized that a specific structure of an object exhibits different levels of radiation absorptivity with respect to radiation with different energy levels. Specifically, an object is exposed to several kinds of radiation with different energy levels, and a plurality of radiation images are thereby obtained in which different images of a specific structure are embedded. Thereafter, the image signals representing the plurality of the radiation images are weighted appropriately and subjected to a subtraction process in order to extract the image of the specific structure. The applicant proposed novel energy subtraction processing methods using stimulable phosphor sheets in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,855,598 and 4,896,037.
In the aforesaid energy subtraction processing, when an object is exposed to radiation having a predetermined energy distribution in the course of recording radiation images of the object, different parts of the object exhibit different levels of radiation transmittance. Also, the object exhibits a lower level of radiation transmittance with respect to the low energy components of the radiation than the high energy components thereof. Therefore, as the radiation passes through the object, the energy distribution of the radiation shifts to the high energy side as a whole. Such a phenomenon is referred to as the "beam hardening." The extent of the shift of the energy distribution varies for different parts of the object.
As described above, in the aforesaid energy subtraction processing, such characteristics are utilized that a tissue of an object exhibits different levels of radiation transmittance with respect to radiation with different energy levels. From the energy subtraction processing, a subtraction image is obtained in which only the patterns of desired tissues of the object have been extracted or emphasized. Therefore, if the beam hardening phenomenon occurs to different extents for different parts of the object, the problems will occur in that patterns of unnecessary tissues are erased completely and only the patterns of desired tissues are embedded in a certain region of the subtraction image, whereas patterns of unnecessary tissues are not erased completely in a different region of the subtraction image. As a result, a subtraction image having good image quality cannot be obtained.